Communication networks, such as those used to deliver telecommunications, to interconnect computers, and the like, may include any number of nodes. The networks may deliver electronic communications between two points by routing the communications from node to node within the network. As the number of nodes in a network increases and as the number of communication paths available to each network node increases, the number of potential paths available for delivering any single communication likewise increases. Accordingly, the problem of selecting an appropriate path through the network arises. Typically, a network attempts to select the shortest possible path to minimize delay, consume a minimal amount of network resources, and to maximize reliability in delivering a communication. At the same time, a network needs to balance this concern with a need to prevent communication traffic bottlenecks and a need to achieve the highest possible probability that a communication will be delivered to its intended destination.
Conventionally, a static communication delivery path through a network is established prior to the actual delivery of a communication. In other words, a static delivery path is cleared during a call setup mode, which takes place before communications commence. A certain amount of network resources are dedicated to clearing the static path during call setup. However, once the static path has been cleared it remains allocated to the upcoming call until the call terminates.
While this conventional static signal routing technique adequately serves the needs of a static environment, it fails to meet the needs of a dynamic environment. In particular, when the network delivers communications between two points that move relative to the network, a dynamic path definition is needed to compensate for movement. For example, the physical assets, or switching nodes, which are advantageous choices in routing signals between two points at call setup become disadvantageous choices as the call progresses due to movement.